dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Fullmetal
To Avoid Prefromatting... Hello, guys. Apparently, for some reason or another, Sauro-Hunter's page is glitched. Somehow, most new sections to this page end up in preformatting boxes, which look bad and are a pain in the brick to read. Therefore, whenever editing this page, do NOT click on the "Save Page" button yet. Instead, click on the "Preview" button, and make sure that there's no preformatting boxes. If there are, it should show up. Cut the text out of the box, delete the box, and start a new line, then "Preview" again. Only when the page appears nonglitched in the "Preview" should you press "Save Page". Thank you. PeabodySam 18:56, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :I fixed a preformatting box... If you are using the new Wiki editor, I was able to drop it by simply clicking on the "N" button, which restores the text to normal. (works for other editing as well). This is a much easier way of fixing it. TC01 20:49, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::I just realized the pic is gone. Should I put it in again? ::Forgot to sign above message. My bad. ::-KF- 22:41, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::By all means, put it back up. It was removed in a glitch that removed the image and turned all of the page's links into nonexistant external links. I've just been too lazy to put it back up myself. :::Oh, and try to indent when you made an edit to a Talk Page. Since, unlike BS01, we all use the same font and color, the indent is the best way (besides the signature) to diffrentiate our messages. PeabodySam 22:58, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I didn't bother indenting because it was me both times. :P -KF- 23:27, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Spartan 2095 21:37, January 30, 2010 (UTC)Hey, guys! I was wondering how to edit a box, cause I noticed 2 tiny mistakes in Sauro's. :Actually... it's quite complicated. Took me a while to figure it out... and even now, I haven't completely figured them out. Can you tell me these mistakes so I may fix them? --PeabodySam 02:09, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Spartan 2095 06:02, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, they are his age and skills. Sauro's 20 years old in the RPG. But it was a good guess! And I wouldn't really say fencing is one of his skills, as fencing is used with long, thin blades like rapiers or katanas (like in "Star Trek"). He uses a two-handed broadsword, similar to Peter Pevensie's in "The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe", except with dragons instead of lions. It'd be more like hand-to-hand combat. : Done. However, I only wrote the info based upon your sign-up form and the "Abilities and Traits" section. You signed up with Sauro being 19 years old... I guess you've rectonned that, eh? Or else, Happy Birthday Sauro! XD Also, I used "fencing" since when I think of sword combat, I think of fencing, but to fix your preferences I changed it to "Hand-to-Hand Combat". --PeabodySam 15:05, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Spartan 2095 06:30, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Thankee much! :) The Future is Weird Post-WarEdit After the war ended, Fullmetal and the rest of his squad helped "mop up" the majority of the straggling enemies. Soon after, he settled down and wrote novels about his time serving in the Dino Attack. The series went on to be best-sellers. Seven years after the War, Fullmetal married Aravis. Tex stayed with him to her dying day, and assisted Sauro-Hunter and the government in rebuilding Mt. Bricklake. She died at the age of 117 Minifig years (or 300 Dino years). Due to their close bond, Fullmetal's life was greatly extended, and lived to be 124 years old. Before his death, Sauro-Hunter joined Alpha Team, as he was discontent with the life of a civilian. Eh... considering that Aravis was killed off, I don't think this is entirely correct anymore. Does/did Spartan have plans to revive her or something? Might as well delete it for the time being, I guess. Andrewnuva199 (talk) 18:04, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Originally, I believe Spartan/Antrahka had someone named LeAnn (can't remember the last name) there instead of Aravis. He had also changed Aravis' entry on the Agents page to say that she had been killed. I think he then changed plans and had Aravis live. Then when At War's End rolls around, he changed his mind again and had her killed off. At least, that's how I remembered it. You're going to have to search the history of both this page and the Dino Attack Team/Agents page to see if I'm right. BrikmanMcStudz (talk) 18:18, September 16, 2012 (UTC)